


Show Me

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: kinktober [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, The prompt was Phone Sex but, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt was "Phone Sex", but I changed it a little





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> O printsessa - Oh Princess  
khoroshen'kaya devochka - Pretty Girl  
printsessa - princess

Natasha had been on a mission for a month now, but when she had the time, she'd call you. Tonight was no different because as you were relaxing on your shared bed, your phone rang. Of course, you were quick to answer it.

"Hey, Nat, I missed you!" you smile, and you raise an eyebrow when you think you heard a chuckle.

"I missed you too, kotenok. Miss every part of you." Natasha whispered, and you knew she was still with the team.

"Can we video chat, Nat? I miss your face." 

A few seconds go by before she's requesting that the phone call turn into a video chat. When you accepted, Natasha's smile greeted you. Haven't seen in her a month, your smile grows big at how relaxed she seemed.

"Look at you, so pretty." Natasha hummed, leaning back on the couch she was sitting on.

"Nat, have you seen yourself?" 

The two of you caught up from what she's missed back at the compound since being gone. You had told her how you've been sleeping with one of her leather jackets on, and she teased you on how cute that was. 

A little while after she called, her eyes darkened, and you tried your best to "not notice". But it was no use. The way she looked at you had you wet, and you needed to do something about it. So as Natasha continued, you slipped your hand into your panties, knowing that she could catch you. Five minutes in, she stopped talking, and that's when you knew you were caught. But Natasha didn't say anything, only took a sip of her coffee.

"O printsessa, I can hear the pretty noises your pussy's making, did'ya think I wouldn't notice?" she asked casually, taking another sip of her coffee before putting it down. _"Show me."_

You flipped the camera to show her your pussy, thankful she couldn't see your face. You wouldn't have been able to look at her if she could. She bit her lip when you slid a finger into your entrance. "What a filthy little slut you are, khoroshen'kaya devochka. Thinking you could do that without me finding out; you're lucky I'm not there, I'd have your ass red." she hummed, looking at your pussy with hunger in her eyes. 

"Natasha," you moaned, earning a smirk.

"If I was there, I'd fuck you with three fingers. Your pussy could take it, we both know. So add a second finger." she commanded, voice stern. You weren't sure if she was truly upset with touching yourself, or if she was focused on watching. 

"Please…" you whined, fucking yourself harder. Already close to the edge with Natasha just staring, you were becoming desperate. 

"No, pull your fingers out, turn the camera back to you, and clean your fingers off." Natasha instructed, watching as you did what you were told. "That's it, good girl. How do you taste, printsessa?" 

"Good," you panted. "Wish you were here."

"So do I. Fuck your pretty pussy the way I would, then I want you to come for me." Natasha hummed, and without thinking, you flipped the camera.

Roughly fucking yourself with three fingers, you rub at your clit with the pad of your thumb. Tight, rough circles - just how Natasha does. Finding yourself closer to the edge, you whined, letting her know you were close.

"You need that little push, printsessa? If I was there, I'd fuck you over and over until you couldn't take it. Make you come just from my mouth, and with my fingers, then I'd fuck you with the biggest strap I own. You'd love that, wouldn't you?" she smirked as you came with a silent scream. 

"Such a good girl, my good girl." she praised, with a smile. You switched the camera back to you, and gave her a smile in return.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed," you whispered, but Natasha just smiled.

Grabbing her coffee, she smiled, _"Oh, you will be punished when I get back. For now? No more orgasms for a whole month."_


End file.
